This invention relates generally to a portable electrical connector carrier, and specifically to a battery jumper cable storage and utilization receptacle which allows expeditious utilization of battery jumper cables for rapidly coupling together of battery terminals or providing convenient and compact storage of the cables when they are not in use.
Electrical connectors (commonly referred to as jumper cables) have been utilized extensively for connecting the battery terminals of a disabled vehicle to another charged battery for starting the disabled vehicle. Many people carry a set of jumper cables in their vehicle trunk. One of the disadvantages of carrying the cables is that they are loosely disposed, cluttering the vehicle storage area and often become tangled and knotted. Because of the length of the cables they also take up additional storage space when loosely stored.
The purpose of the instant invention is to provide a portable device which compactly houses battery jumper cables when not in use and rapid deployment of the cables for electrically connecting battery terminals together.